


Till Life Do Us Part

by Meepers_beep



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Death, Falling In Love, Gen, Gods, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Panic Attacks, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sad Ending, Underworld, both are dead, death au, idk man its complicated but its good, talk of death, time is different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepers_beep/pseuds/Meepers_beep
Summary: Pietro wakes up in a place that's dark, crowded, and the floor is made of dirt. He can barely remember anything that happened, and nobody is paying attention to him until a young lady, probably around his age, come over and helps him up. This is the story of Pietro Maximoff's first true love.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Till Life Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and I thought it was good so I decided to write it. This is my first "real" work I guess. I have a few others on my tumblr but I don't like those as much so yeah. They will stay on there. No hate please. I will accept constructive criticism though. I hope you all enjoy.

Pietro gasped and sat up as his eyes opened wide. Looking around quickly, he noticed it was dark and that he had no recognition of the place. There were a lot of people around him though. Some people ignored him, some glanced at him with sad looks, but none stopped to help him up. He tried calling out to a few people, but none responded. He noticed the ground dirt beneath him and quickly stood up. As he looked down to brush off his clothes, he saw the dried blood and suddenly, part of his memory came back to him. He remembered the Avengers, Ultron, his sister, and everything that happened. The last thing that he remembered was getting shot by Ultron while he was trying to save Clint and a little boy and falling into a black abyss after. He memories were blank otherwise. He tried and tried to remember his past, but his brain wouldn't give him anything. The more he tried, the more stressed he got over the fact that he couldn't. He breathing increased as he began to realize he couldn't quite put faces to names for anyone other then his sister. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest, finding it harder and harder to breath as his mind raced. His senses picked up stares and whispers from those around him. He felt like there were walls all around him, closing in on him, and taking away his oxygen. His ears picked a few words from the whispers through the ringing in his ears. Words like "shame", "so young", and one full phrase. 

"Welcome to death, kid." 

Pietro jumped back with a loud gasp when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a young lady that appeared to be around his age, looking at him in concern. She approached him with arms outstretched.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I wanna help you." He looked in her eyes and she never broke the contact between their eyes. She gave him a small smile, as she outstretched her right hand. "Lets do this somewhere else, yeah? It's ok if you wanna sit here for a few minutes to calm down though. Its all up to you." 

He took her hand slowly and spoke as he stood up she started to lead him in a direction, "I'm Pietro. What is your name and where are we?" 

She giggled and Pietro thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "That's quite a strong accent you got there, Pietro. What is that? Russian?" she spoke while she looked back at him for a minute before continuing forward.

He shook his head, before remembering she could not see him. "No, it is Sokovian. I am from Sokovia." Clearing his throat he saw her tilt her head. 

"Sokovia? Hmm, never heard of that place before." Now it was his turn to be confused. The fight between Ultron and The Avengers hadn't exactly been secret. How could she not know of his home town.

He started to question her a she lead him into a house and had him sit in a chair, in a kitchen. "What do you mean you do not know Sokovia? The Avengers just had a massive fight there with this robot named Ultron. My sister and I helped them. And you never answered my questions. Who are you and where are we?"

She paused in her movements, eyebrows furrowed in concentration before looking at him and shaking her head signaling she had no clue what he was talking about. "I have no clue what you're talking about. but I can answer your questions. My name is (y/n) and you, my good sir, are in," she paused to sit down, "the underworld."

"What?" Pietro exclaimed loudly while standing up and knocking over the chair. "No I can not be. It is not possible. I have a sister who needs me. I have a team who needs me. I am not dead. I'm not!" He all but yelled at her in his thick accent as he ran outside at an incredible speed. 

(y/n) blinked rapidly as she felt an incredible gust of wind blow her hair. She sat there shell-shocked at his speed before getting up and attempting to chase after him. She knew he would drive himself crazy over this if she didn't help, but when she got outside she could not see him anywhere. As quick as he left though, he came back, collapsing to his knees before her once more. 

"Oh Pietro...," She kneeled before him and gathered him into her arms. When they were settled on the ground, she began stroking his hair, letting him cry it out, "I know it's hard but it will be ok."

"Why can't I remember things? And people?" he mumbled to her after sitting up. 

She sighed, trying to plan out here words carefully. "Death is inevitable. It happens to all of us. I suppose the Underworld is set up so you forget everything about your past life because of reactions like the one you had," she looked at his sorrowful face and continued, "It happens so we may not spend eternal life here in suffering, thinking about the life we could've had. It happens so we may move on like our family and friends are able to do on Earth, so that we may begin a new life. Not sure if it helps at all, but i don't remember my past life," she looked down, "Nobody and nothing. It's painful at first, but the pain fades with the memories. The only thing we know of after is our name. Also," she paused once more, "you should know that time is different here. A week here is about a minute on Earth and we can also eat, sleep, and essentially anything you can do on earth, you can do here. I suppose it's just another way the Gods tried to make this easier for us dead folk, but you don't really have to worry about those things, just some little facts I feel people have the right to know. Their not exactly secret and they don't really effect us majorly, but it's not something people go searching for or expect, therefore they spend their lives here never really knowing about the time and being shocked and surprised about the food and what not.." 

When Pietro didn't respond, she got up from the ground and held out her hand once more. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's go get some rest. The Underworld has much to do and I can show you it tomorrow. It's pretty good considering it keeps people entertained for a lifetime."


End file.
